


Not what I was expecting

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: A meeting is missed, Aziraphale is worried. Turns out ok in the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Not what I was expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a zine that hasn't happened. But I was encouraged to upload my fics anyway.

They had meant to meet up. But something had happened, which meant that Crowley was no longer in his temporary lodgings when Aziraphale came round. Aziraphale looked around in growing horror as he took in Crowley’s lodgings. Chairs upturned, the bed roughly pulled apart. Someone had spooked the demon and it looked like he had been taken.

However, as he pondered further into the room, Aziraphale saw Crowley’s way of saying that he was ok. It was a lock of Crowley’s hair tied in a ribbon of Aziraphale’s tartan. This was one of their secret ways of communicating with each other that they were fine, not to worry and they would be home soon.

He had gifted Crowley the use of his tartan many years ago. According to tradition, tartan meant family. Aziraphale had always thought of Crowley as his adversary, friend and partner in this world. It meant that Crowley, by accepting his tartan, had accepted Aziraphale into his heart and that they belonged together. They had always known, deep down, there would be no one else, could be no one else for each other.

Aziraphale set about straightening the demon’s room. It was a little thing but he wanted Crowley to know that he had been there, looking for him, worrying about him in his own way, as he was wont to do. He finished and then materialised a vase with a few choice flowers in it. A simple bouquet of:

White carnations (innocence and pure love)  


White chrysanthemums (truth and loyal love)  


Daisies (innocence, purity, loyal love, “I will never tell”) and  


Gardenia’s (purity, sweetness, secret love)

He hurried out, lest he be discovered by whatever had taken Crowley.

Crowley came to Aziraphale later that evening. He was dishevelled, obviously not having been to his lodgings first. Aziraphale was shocked to see him so rough. He collapsed into Aziraphale’s arms and when Aziraphale gently stroked Crowley’s hair, Crowley looked up at him and said, with relief,

“Aziraphale” Crowley’s body sagged with relief and he was soon asleep.

Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley up into his arms properly and carried him across to the comfortable sofa, in his shop. He placed a glass of water beside him and then settled back into his chair, occasionally glancing across at his red tangle of a demon.

The sunlight streamed through the large bookshop windows, eventually reaching the sprawling demon on the sofa. He opened one eye, not remembering where he was. Both eyes opened. Aziraphale glanced over.

“Good afternoon. There’s water if you want it.”

“Aziraphale, how did I get here?” Crowley asked after drinking the water.

“Well, you came to me. I looked in on your lodgings after you failed to meet me. I came back here afterwards. You came here late at night. What happened, my dear?”

“Demons” Aziraphale gasped, “they wanted a look round London, I said no, what did they think I was? A bloody tour guide! So, they roughed me up a bit and left laughing.”

“Tour guide, indeed!” Aziraphale bit his lip, “Thank you for leaving me a note that you were ok.” Crowley’s expression clouded. “Oh you found that? Of course.” Crowley looked pensive.

Aziraphale stood up and went across to Crowley. He helped him up and they walked back to Crowley’s lodgings. “You know,” Crowley hesitated outside the door, “I’ve been thinking of making the move to a more permanent place. Make it official. London feels like my home now too.”

Aziraphale hummed in approval. Crowley opened his door, expecting the worst. After all he had put up quite a fight as soon as he’d realised that demons were out for him. He was pleasantly surprised to see the room in a better condition then what he’d left it in.

Aziraphale blushed, “Well, I may have tidied a bit.” The lock of hair in the tartan ribbon was on the coffee table next to a pretty impressive vase of flowers. “You’re welcome,” Aziraphale said, quickly, “I better be off, see you soon.” Aziraphale left. Crowley was left staring at a hastily closed door.

Crowley went and inspected the flowers. He knew the meanings that humans had attributed to certain flowers. “Aziraphale, I love you too.” He smiled to himself.


End file.
